


Breakfast in bed

by Deb1989



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Sentimental, Slice of Life, post!mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989
Summary: So many years have passed, but it often seems to me that not even a day has passed.{Drabble | Post!Mockingjay}
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colazione a letto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896826) by [Deb1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989). 



So many years have passed, but it often seems to me that not even a day has passed.  
The same sensations come back overbearing, making me so fragile.  
I won't be able to protect them.  
Then there is Peeta who smiles at me, my children who get on the bed and hug me. There is breakfast in bed. Their laughter filling the room.  
And the fear subsides.  
I hint a smile.  
Then the little one dips a finger in the jam. And then I laugh because I inhale the smell of apricots on my nose. I laugh because I have them.  
Because I will always come back, but they will always bring me back to the present. Making it better.

**Author's Note:**

> _120 words._
> 
> \---
> 
> I wrote this drabble in my language: Italian.  
> I tried to translate it into English, hoping that I did it as best I could.  
> Unfortunately, although in Italian it is made up of 100 exact words, in English the fanfiction counts 120.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
